The present application is concerned with novel substituted benzimidazolylalanines which are useful as antihypertensive agents.
Unsubstituted 3-(benzimidazol-5-yl)-alanine and 3-(benzimidazol-5-yl)-2-methylalanine are known [see Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 4, 741 (1970); Fifth International Congress on Pharmacology, Abstract 964, July 23-28, 1972]. Each of these alanines is known to effect in vivo depletion of norepinephrine in the brain and heart. Neither of these alanines is known to have substantial antihypertensive activity.
3,4-Dihydroxyphenyl-2-methylalanine, also commonly known as methyldopa, is a well known antihypertensive agent. It also is known to effect a substantial depletion of norepinepherine, in vivo, in both the brain and heart.
Novel substituted benzimidazole alanines, specifically 3-(6-hydroxybenzimidazol-5-yl)alanine, 3-(6-hydroxybenzimidazol-2-one-5-yl)alanine and 3-(6-methoxybenzimidazol-2-one-5-yl)alanine have been prepared. These compounds exhibit antihypertensive activity.